The Pain Inside and the Light Out
by TheShadowsNightmare
Summary: Robin has been captured by bandits along with her fellow villagers. Years pass and she had no hope or life left in her. But then she finally sees the light at the end of the tunnel. The summary may suck but trust me its worth a look. (SEQUEL COMING SOON).


**Summary:** Robin has been captured by bandits along with her fellow villagers. Years pass and she had no hope or life left in her. But then she finally sees the light at the end of the tunnel. The summary may suck but trust me its worth a look.

 **Authors Note:** If you want to see more of this make sure to let me know. This story was inspired by my own pain. On 10/17/17 it was because of this jerk and he really drove me into the ground. I've gone over it multiple times, so I really hope you enjoy this. Make sure to let me know how I did in the review box down below.

 **The Pain Inside and the Light Out**

Robin rushed for the open store way 'all most there' she thought. Quickly she stretched out her hand 'so close.' She could see the sunlight come through the glass windows as she looked outside she thought that she was close to freedom. When she reached the glass door she quickly tried to turn the doorknob. But something stopped her from doing so and suddenly she was pulled back into the darkness.

Away from her escape "NOOOOO!" she screamed out in pain and longing to finally be set free from this place from her misery but no she had to be stuck here in pain and torment.

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOO!" Robin shrieked out, failer was NOT an option.

She stared longingly as she watched the glass door slowly disappear.

 **...Then she woke up...**

Robin shot forward in her pile of straw, with sweat dripping off her body. She looked around and found that no one was there to comfort her. She had hoped to find someone there for her to try and tell her that it was all a dream but no that in its self-was, in fact, a dream. A beautiful dream that was full of pain, loneliness, and despair.

Within seconds she started to cry as she wrapped her arms around herself to try and warm up her cold and beaten heart. Quickly and quietly she rocked back and forth as she looked at her quite dark and familiar surroundings.

She was in her dark and small dungeon room and the bars that made up the whole right was covered in old rust. And the wall on her left was cold when her skin touched it was cold and rough nothing kind about it and her bed that was made out of straw was right next to it. And the door that had very little light come through it was a standard dungeon door.

And Robin with her matted tangled hair that was unkempt and unclean. The years spent in the room with no sunlight had caused her once beautiful, full, healthy, and lustiest water like blue hair to turn into a dead cold gray-blue. A color that barely held any of its former beauty was now gone.

Robin stood and walked on the cold and rough stone floor of the room. No one in this place had shoes or socks only their captures had those. As the other occupants in the other rooms watched her through the bars. As she scraped her cold feet across the stone floor and to the door. In a sad motion, she grabbed the small bars with her weak hands and since she was not tall enough she moved to stand on her tip toes but her feet could not take it as she fell back into the floor.

Robin began to cry out with misery she once again wrapped her arms around herself and cried and wept out "P-please someone help US... PLEASE! Someone, anyone!" Robin yelled out hoping that some stranger would hear her pain filled cries but no one came. Robin choked and coughed, slowly she sank deeper into the floor and just laid there banging against the steel door and cried for all she was worth she cried.

The other people who were also captured watched her cry from their own cages women and children with men alike they all watched her cry. And slowly they all joined in her sorrows and wept with her.

The only thing they wanted, was to be loved and free.

Some Unknown time later

"Get back in there you foul!" the guards cried as they harshly threw her back into her cage.

Robin fell violently onto the floor and she just laid there, broken and bleeding. As they closed the door after them with a big SLAM. They laughed and their laughter was sickening to listen too but it was the only thing they heard besides each other's tears, pain, and despair.

Slowly after a few minutes, she crawled over to her pile of straw. And just clasped on top of them she curled into a ball as she clutched her stomach. The guards were not kind this time but worse than normal but that didn't change anything they were just, just more sick in the heads this time around.

 **FLASHBACK TO THE PAST a few years ago**

Robin woke up with a start as she heard the guards enter a different cage then hers and into a women's.

"Get up WENCH the master wants to see you." Their voices cold and unforgiving.

"NO, no leave me alone!" The women cried her fear and panic clear.

Robin's eyes widened she knew that woman voice, she was a mother of five children. Three were young boys who of which already went off to war long before the bandits had arrived in town. And the other two were young little girls.

And Robin knew what was going to happen to that woman and she couldn't let that happen.

Quickly she scrambled to her feet and she clutched the bars as she watched their reactions. "Hey, you!" Robin yelled. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

The guards stopped and looked at her with the shock of being challenged. But when they saw her they started to laugh and mock her. But Robin provoked them enough to the point of them not taking the women their boss wanted but they took her.

And they beat her and sexually assaulted her.

And when she had returned the people in other cages, they all had looks of pity and some had eyes of respect for what she had done. But the women could not look at her in the eyes she didn't know how.

 **END OF FLASHBACK TO THE PAST**

Robin blinked and saw the women from before looking at her and when she noticed that she had seen her she quickly turned her attention away. She had her two girls in her lap and she was cuddling them, they were fast asleep. It had been months since it had begun and it was an everyday occurrence she had slowly begun to just sit there and not move and lose hope if hope had ever known love if it even existed at all.

From that point on from when she had come back to her cage that first day she had begun to drift further into hopelessness.

Her neighbor the old man who had seen her fire, in the beginning, he had seen her hope and love with her power, strength, and beauty. And he had seen it stay strong for only so long he had watched them break her and he had seen it all. How she transformed from a beautiful, strong butterfly to a creature that barely knew how to stand, a creature that only knew pain.

"Why don't you fight?" The old man asked his voice bitter and scolding.

Robin moved her dull hopeless eyes to look at him, "I had fought them for years and now I can barely stand. Why should I fight when there is nothing to fight for?" Her voice was hopeless and barley acknowledgeable.

The old man shook his head and said, "There is plenty to fight for but you've given up and you just need to believe that good still lives in this world."

Robin closed her eyes and shook her head as she turned over on her side closest to the wall away from the old man.

He sighed and stated, "girly its been three years and it's been two years since you've been attacked. You need to forgive and move on. Otherwise, it is going to haunt you...for good."

Robin coughed and blinked rapidly in an attempt to swallow her tears. "I just want no more pain, no more suffering, no more of this, no more. I just want to be free from it all, free and full of freedom. So I may feel the wind in my hair and a lover's kiss on my cheek to feel loved and cared for, to be happy and to hear the sound of children laughing and not their tears. So I may be happy and so I can feel the warmth of the sun on my skin again." Her voice cracked and her tears fell and her body shook with the uncontainable tears. Tears that she had held back for SO long had now come out as if the dam had broke and there was no stopping it.

The Old man looked down at her with pity as she cried her silent tears but he needed her to toughen up and this wasn't how to do it... Or maybe it was but he also knew that if she didn't cry and get over it now. There was no way she could ever do that in the future because it would haunt her for the rest of her life. Either in her dreams or when she walked down the street.

So he let her cry and he just sat there on the other side of the bars just watching hoping and praying that someone would hear her tears. As he tried to be a comforting presence for her.

 **...SOMETIME LATER...**

The Old man heard heavy footsteps coming t the doors. He turned his attention away from the crying bird and looked at his door excepting that it was his executioners but no it wasn't for him it was for that girl that the magic lady had saved. He turned back to the bird an noticed that the magic bird was fast asleep and that she had passed out quite quickly. He looked back at the girl and listened to her screams her plea for her children. The man frowned and stood shakily and as fast as his body could move he came to the bars and shook them screaming for her to be released and then all of the captured souls followed his lead all but Robin... The Old man turned back and watched the magic bird, hoping and praying that she would wake up soon and save the children. Slowly he turned back and continued to yell and shake the bars

 **...BACK WITH ROBIN...**

She woke to the sound of screaming and it wasn't in her cage. Quickly she shot forward but fell back down grasping her still bleeding stomach. Robin groaning in pain as she attempted to stand it was a little girl scream and all of the people in their cages were shaking the bars and screaming for something.

Within seconds Robin was able to stand and what she saw that the guards were trying to take the little five-year-old girls from the same women from before. Her knees bent and fell forward and she grabbed onto the rusted bars and watched helplessly as they were taken away by force.

But something happened her fingertips tingled and sparked they felt light in her hands. Robin looked down at them and she smiled she hadn't felt that way in a LOOONG time.

"HEY, you big jerks!" She shouted tauntingly hiding the strength she was finding by holding tightly onto the bars. Even though she felt like she could stand straighter, taller than the tallest mountain.

They looked over and laughed mocking her as they let the little girls go and run back to their mother. Robin just couldn't take it anymore she smirked and snorted at them in the most unladylike style, she straightened her knees and stood tall with pride in her voice with strength slowly returning to her body. Her back straight and tall as she raised her hands to her face and then with her smile.

Electricity sparked.

 **(BOOM!)**

Magic Exploded as electricity charged through and threw many people back somewhere behind objects, objects that took the hit and exploded on impact with the thunder magic. The magic went threw and charged through the rusted iron bars and completely cleaned it to polish and shine.

The whole place was fried and shacked those who touched the once rusted iron bars got a great shock that went with a gasp of pain as they sucked their fingers into their mouths afterward. But Robin on was the ground clutching her head with intense pain.

'how could I forget that the bars were made to keep magic users from destroying the cages from the inside?...' Robin thought sadly as the guards who happened to be touching the bars were now fried Barbecue. Meaning toast, dead, gone they weren't going to hurt anyone ever again.

But Robin groaned and moaned clutching her head and rolling side to side in pain as she hissed out a long intense moan. Her wound from before now bleed more freely and nothing could soothe her withering pain as she cried. It was like the magic she used to kill the guards was now redirecting its attention to her.

The old man from before was quite upset and guilty he had told her to fight and just like she said before, "I had fought them for years and now I can barely stand. Why should I fight when there is nothing to fight for?..."I just want no more pain, no more suffering, no more of this, no more. I just want to be free from it all, free and full of freedom. So I may feel the wind in my hair and a lover's kiss on my cheek to feel loved and cared for, to be happy, and to hear the sound of children laughing and not their tears. So I may be happy and so I can feel the warmth of the sun on my skin again."

The Old Man shook his head sadly and sat down on his own straw with his cane in hand.

The little girls were crying they were crying so much that it looked like they were going to cause a flood. The mother opened her arms wide and they ran straight into them. Even their mother was crying slowly she turned her head to watch Robin as she hissed and shook violently her body covering with traveling parts of electricity.

The women whispered, "Thank you, thank you (sob) so much (sob)..."

The old man turned to look at her as he watched her cry and just repeat over and over again her thank you. He sighed and turned back to watch Robin again, she had been these people hope. She had taken everyone's hits she had been their hope for so long and now it looked like she might die without hope of her own. Within the next hour and there was nothing they could do to help her.

 **AGAIN SOME UNKNOWN TIME LATER**

The dungeon healer came and looked at Robin and had told them that she should, in fact, be dead already but that she was a fighter and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. But that she would die within a week of exposure, her older wounds were infected and that was the reason her stomach wound would not close and that was why she was bleeding so much. That was also the cause of her major amount of blood loss. The infection had been turned into a poison that traveled her system and ravished her internal system.

The healer also pointed out that if they couldn't escape soon she would be dead sooner then they could blink an eye.

Robin groaned and moaned in pain as she laid there her fever rising and her death approaching. Even the man who owned the operation didn't ask for her he was going to let her die in peace with all the shit she had gone through he had the human heart to say, "let her die in peace."

And since no one but the healer could touch her and the healer never even looked at her again. They knew that Robins last breath would be the day she finally knew peace. And they knew that was the only thing she had wanted the day she came here. Love, peace, and freedom but who can love the dying man and who will give you peace of the burning heart of frozen ice within. They only knew that Robin's dreams of a lover's kiss on her cheek and to hear the sound of children's laughter was never going to happen until her last breath came and they felt terrible... Terrible for not helping her in her fight for not standing up for her when she had stood up for them and there was nothing they could do to help her live nothing at all and they all knew it... They all felt it.

 **TWO DAYS LATER**

Her condition had gotten worse and she was always sleeping, her breathing was fast and her fever had gotten past the point of no return. The Old man sighed and looked away from the sickening site her skin had turned a sicken pale and her forehead was covered in sweat he wasn't how much she could take before she went away. Sometimes he thought it was just best to put her out of her misery but when he thought about it he just knew that she may want it but he knew that a rescue was on the way...there had to be...

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Her condition had become worse she looked dead her breathing was barely there; her face was always twisted in pain and her heart was begging for mercy. Mercy that no one would give. The Old man just couldn't take the site of her anymore he just- just couldn't he looked away.

 **HER LAST DAY**

Her breathing had stopped and her skin paled to the color of death. And her eyes were half closed and yet still open. And when the healer came to see if there was something to save they saw a dead lifeless body. The healer rushed over and tried to revive her but her attempts failed and Robin was gone.

The captured people including the healer cried out for her and within minutes the roar of tears and the screams of pain was the only thing you could hear.

Then Robin's chest gave a weak yet strong deep breath she blinked and asked her voice cracked and scratchy "Am I dead yet?" Some laughed and others just continued to cry but instead of pain joy was what filled their tears.

The Old man nearly had a heart attack.

 **...On a Silent Mountain Top...Days Before...**

A man stood on the mountain top a crown atop his head and a sword by his side. And with him was his most faithful warriors, the Shepards.

His hair flew out behind him as the wind played with it. The man closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then released it.

"Chrom?"

Chrom blinked and turned to look at Sumia she was looking at him strangely. But not at him but behind him slowly he reached for his sword as he turned his head to look at what she had seen. And there in the distance was a once thriving village but it had been burnt down and he could see that it had been some time ago.

Quickly he turned and mounted his horse and ordered: "Quickly but be quiet."

And as ordered, they too mounted there mounts and followed him. They were so quiet just like a predator would its prey. And when they got close enough they found that the village had been abandoned and nothing remained it was just burnt rubble and wood.

Sumia gasped and said, "Who would do such a thing?" Her voice sad with pain.

Chrom shook his head and whispered as he looked at the remains of a once great village. "I don't know, I really don't know..."

"Over here!" Chrom turned and saw it was Frederick he was off his horse and he was waving his hands wildly in the air. Quickly they turned their mounts around and headed in his direction.

And there they found a message built by magic hidden by burnt wood.

"And there's more". Frederick said his voice a whisper.

Chrom nodded and called for one of his magic users to translate the message for them as they continued forward. And when they reached the east side of the village at the back they found the biggest battlefield they had ever seen. That's when they found it

"There." Frederick pointed up to a tall hill. Chrom's eyes widened

"The bandits flag."

BOOOM! the ground shook, horses spooked, and Pegasus took to the sky.

"what was that?! Lissa yelled.

"I don't know, Lissa, but I do know it that it might have something to do with the people who were taken from here," Chrom stated.

"how do you know?" Sumia asked gently even though she was pretty shaken up. Her pegasus was pretty spooked and refused to land on the ground, again.

"Because one of the people who was captured was a very well trained and VERY experienced magic user," Mirel interjected.

Chrom raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then I guess that would explain that earthquake a minute ago." Lissa stated angerly as she pulled down her skirt away from her stomach and dusted it off in frustration.

Chrom smiled and said, "well at least we know that they can take care of themselves."

"Yeah? Well, I don't like it, I fell on my bum!"

Mirel shook her head, "NO, Lissa you don't understand. That "earthquake" was not just the magic user using their magic but they were fighting. If my knowledge is correct then that blast was from a Thunder spell and from the sound of things they are trapped in a cage that magic users can't escape from at least from the inside, that is."

"How do you know that? It's not like you are there are you?"

Mirel again shook her head sadly with a sigh, "No, but I know that sound that medal scarping noise that rings in your ears. From experience, I was never able to perform any spells from inside that cage but THEY did but of course, they probably killed themselves while doing so." Her voice was bitter and harsh.

The group gasped Chrom turned away in thought. Looking at the smoke that was sturring from the faraway mountain range.

"Chrom?" Sumai asked as she took a cautious step closer to him placing a hand on his should.

He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her and the rest of his warriors. "Mount your horses its time to free those villagers."

The group shouted with joy, all but Mirel. She turned her face away from the crowd tears falling down in cheeks.

Chrom smiled he knew victory was on the way.

 **...Sometime Later...**

His group was having trouble finding the missing villagers but with all of his best magic users on the trail. He was sure that it wouldn't take long.

Or so he thought...

 **...A Few Days Later...**

Chrom and the rest of his Shepards had finally found the villagers. They were being held in n underground base on a mountain. And the funny thing was that if they knew where they were going then it would have taken a day at most to get there. No wonder they couldn't find it soon enough. But what they didn't know was that the base wasn't under a mountain. It WAS the mountain.

So to say that they were all worried was an understatement.

(Lissa) "How do we get in there?!"

(Chrom) "I don't know but it will take some careful planning."

(Sully) "Why don't we just storm the place?"

(Chrom) "Because we don't know what is waiting for us on the inside and most importantly...We don't want to just barge in there how knows how many lives will be lost on both sides."

(Lissa). "Why did you hesitate?"

(Chrom). "I didn't hesitate!"

(Lissa). "Yes, you did I watched and heard you!"

(Frederick). "Please your highnesses, please stop arguing. If my milord so pleases I'll take care of how we will get in and Mirel can just cast a spell to get a map for us and if not we can bust in and capture a guard and demand that they take us to where ever they should be held...?

Everyone was silent...

Chrom stood up and proclaimed loudly, "Frederick you do just that. That's a better plan then I could have come up with, at the moment that is."

Frederick also stood, "Verey well."

And as preparations were being made Chrom looked over at the mountain and thought to himself.

'I just hope those poor people are alright. It wasn't like we came here all that quick.'

"Chrom?"

Chrom looked down at Lissa who looked concerned.

"Yes, Lissa, what is it?"

"do you think they're still alive down there?"

Chrom blinked.

"why would you say that?"

She looked and pointed, "Because, there's a graveyard over there."

His eyes opened wide. "What?"

Lissa nodded, "ah-huh right down there."

And before anyone could stop him Chrom was already running.

"CHROOM!?" LIssa yelled her voice strained.

But he ignored her and continued to run down the mountain.

And when he made it there he paused for a breath. And just looked at how many there was. There were rows of thousands all with crosses marking the dead. Only they had no names just numbers. Across the way, he saw gravediggers in chains digging another hole into the ground preparing for another arrival. Chrom stopped breathing and fell to his knees there were too many graves to many people just gone. Like a snap in the wind or a quite thank you. Lost without a trace, Chrom looked around and when he did he immediately regretted it. There was moreover a hill, over a couple plains and all were marked with numbers.

'How long has it really been? They all can't just be dead!?... Can they?'

Chrom left a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Sumia looking away from him and out into graveyard also at a loss for words. And behind her was Mirel and Lissa, Lissa had her hand over her heart and her face seemed like she was scared and sad. Mirel, on the other hand, she looked sad and disappointed.

"Mirel do you know these people?"

Chrom asked her his voice a sad neutral tone.

"Y-yes I know some. But these people had died such a long time ago. I'm disappointed with myself for not remembering where they were buried. And for that matter when I think about it, this place, it looks similar...Only I don't remember much of it but I know some. This was the place I was once held no doubt about it. But it was so long ago I'm surprised t-that..."

She turned away tears coming to her eyes.

Chrom sighed, "That's OK Mirel at least we're here now right?"

She nodded and looked back at the gravediggers. "Maybe we could ask them to take us in. They could know enough about layout than the rest of us."

Chrom nodded and stood up and their group approached the two diggers and when they heard them. They turned and looked at them and Chrom could tell that their eyes were dull of hopeless but when they had caught sight of them they light up and actually smiled brightly. When they got there the old man turned and hugged Chrom and Sumia crying into her shoulder begging to be set free and saved.

And that exactly what Chrom planned to do.

 **...An Hour or Two Later...**

Chrom and Frederick were back to back fighting in the mountain and the entrances were too small for horses or anything that wasn't a person to pass through so not many of they're soldiers could fight in this one.

But they didn't care too much about that. They were outside killing the ones that the inside troops flushed out of the mountain. And so far they were winning.

Chrom charged through and slaughtered many enemy soldiers. He stood straight when he looked back at how many were fleeing. The battle won't take long he knew that and they knew that the enemy knew that. But something didn't feel right, Chrom looked up at the ceiling and watched as the charging footsteps caused dirt to fall.

'Just what are you all hiding?...'

 **...WITH THE OLD MAN...**

He listened as he heard sounds of battle down on levels below. Many of the villagers had there faces pushed up against the bars to see what was happening. Some cried out for help and others just sat back and watched for once completely relaxed and hopeful tears sprung up in their eyes. And some just screamed, screamed for them to hurry. At first, he thought that they just couldn't wait to get out to head towards freedom. But when they continuous looked back at a dying bird he knew that they weren't screaming for themselves but for her. And the more he thought about it the more he realized that if she hadn't made that gigantic explosion then these people most likely not be here now.

The Old Man sighed and watched Robin she slow and shallow breathes her weak wheezing. She had just died an hour ago and it was almost like she came back to life for this one moment to be there for when her fellow villagers escaped. So she may smile at them as they passed and as she died. He shook his head and whispered, "Just hold on a little bit longer. So you can at least see the sun before you go."

 **...With Chrom and the Shepards...**

The higher they climbed the more they heard. People were screaming, screaming for freedom, for help, to be let free, and for many more things. But what caught everyone's attention was that they kept screaming for them to hurry. Yes, they were fighting to free them as fast as they could but they just wouldn't stop screaming.

"Man they sure are impatient!" A random yet strong Shepard yelled out.

Mirel shook her head, "No, I think its something more."

Chrom stopped and looked back at the two. "Like what?!"

"Wel, for starters they keep pausing like they're waiting or something like the urgency isn't for them."

Lissa stopped, her staff in one hand and a knife in the other. Her eyes were wide, "You don't mean?..."

Mirel nodded.

Chrom cursed and shouted, "Well, come on then! We have to hurry!"

 **...With Robin...**

Everything hurt her body was weak and her magical energy that she had shot out before had slowed down on its rampage.

'I don't understand...I was dead wasn't I?'

She turned her head to the side and faced the wall her eyes still closed. That's when another particularly sharp bolt of her magic shooked her in the side. She gasped and jumped a bit but only a tiny weak wheeze came out instead.

That's when it hit her.

Her magic, it had hit her heart she had felt it and th-then she was gone but she didn't remember anything but then as soon as it had hit. It had struck her heart again but this time reviving her and when she took in a long deep refreshing breath. The people around her were looking as if they had seen a ghost. But if they didn't react that way she would have never known that she had died.

And right now she couldn't even move just barely. Her ears wouldn't allow any sound through... As if her body had, had enough of her waking up just to save someone but nearly get killed in the process. She groaned and turned her head again. She couldn't sleep for some odd reason she just couldn't even though her body felt like a bag of weights. Heavy and numb cold and yet bold, at least what was left of her seemed to be.

'H-how can I even be awake right now? (weak wheeze). My body feels so heavy and my eyelids feel like they are made of lead...'

Robin started to shake violently her body suddenly having a sudden cold sensation down her spine. She coughed and cured into a ball to try and hug her stomach but it was too painful. So she reluctantly returned to laying on her back, her arms by her sides, and her head turned to the wall.

The room was dark, she knew that but her eyelids glowed with a light. As if someone was shining a light on them. She groaned and looked straight up towards the ceiling. Slowly opening her eyes that when she heard it, it was peaceful and there was no sound. And there was light everywhere, she could only see light. She suddenly felt warm as if the sun was shining on her. But there was no sun and she remained in a dungeon room, laying on a pile of straw and a stone cold floor that was rough and cruel. But then it dimmed the sun was just hanging out in the corner of the ceiling just shining. It shone into her eyes blocking some of her vision and blocking her from eyeing most of the room.

She blinked tiredly but she couldn't sleep or close her eyes. She just stared straight into the sun as if it was the most beautiful thing she could see. The most calming.

Then the dungeon door swung open she tried to flinch from the sudden noise but her body was too weak. And it was a man with a strong handsome face. With dark blue hair, his eyes shone with a gentle kindness and... he was smiling. He came over to her barely conscious form and he gently picked her up and into his arms. He collected her broken body and just hugged her to his chest. He was saying something but she was too tired to hear. Her body was cold but her heart felt warm and alive. His soft touch was gentle and she curled her limp body into his warm embrace. He lifted her body from the straw and he stood, still smiling.

She rolled her eyes back feeling relief all the strain and stress in her body no longer felt so painful. She turned and looked at the sunlight. When he began to move away from her pile of straw, the light engulfed her.

She closed her eyes a small weak smile playing on her lips and a small whispered, "Thank you." Escaped her she could finally sleep without looking over her beaten shoulder. She felt her body relaxed as she felt herself swing gently in the man's arms.

Now she can finally be free.

 **Authors Note:** Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the story if you want to see more of this story please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Besides, I already have some pretty good ideas for this. And yeah, it's poorly written and explained but I don't know just maybe its good. Plz, review! Oh, and the next chapter if there is one will not be this long this, in my opinion, was too much. Fun but too much. For a one-shot that is anyway. It will just be a sequel the next chapter that is if there is one.

Light does more than glitter it dances. Then the sun breaks free from the cloudy sky. And then when you see it smile down at you, you know you've made it. Good luck you guys!


End file.
